


untitled

by snailscointv



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailscointv/pseuds/snailscointv
Summary: short write





	untitled

pressure of having to look away

wishing for a simpler way

being angry with your heart

having to wipe tears simple thinking

refusal to self

begging to no one

pretending to your mind

‘dont fit that mold’

 

freedom granted

opened soul

tears from past

purple not blue or red

two sides of a coin

heads or tails thing of past

free


End file.
